Not Applicable
This invention relates to shower heads which allow for selection of a variety of discharge spray patterns and intensities.
There are a wide variety of shower heads which are used in conjunction with plumbing installations. They provide a variety of spray patterns with different flow rates, as well as pulsated sprays. One such apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,468 where the head has three different flow paths to provide a central, outer and middle spray pattern. There is a pulsating turbine in communication with the middle spray pattern.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,669 a rotatable housing is provided with a small opening and a large opening, with the large opening feeding water to rotate a valve and cause pulsing of the water from orifices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,985 shows pulsating spray channels for fluid communication with pulsating spray selector holes for varying flow to the pulsating spray assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,397,064 and 5,577,664 disclose pulsating shower heads each with a pair of impellers. However, only one of the impellers causes a pulsation of water flow.
Notwithstanding this variety of options in shower heads, there is nevertheless a desire for further variety. For example, it is preferred to have a set of spray apertures which can provide an outlet of pulsed water or optionally non-pulsed water (through the same apertures), along with a second set of spray apertures which provides only non-pulsed water.
Another desired feature would be to provide multiple impellers that provide concentric pulsing through two sets of pathways, with the pulsing being at different rates, along with a non-pulsing separate third pathway.
Yet another desired feature (the subject of this divisional) would be a shower head having three concentric rings of spray options, where none are in communication with an impeller and the central spray pattern can provide a more forceful spray out any given nozzle than the outer and middle spray patterns.
In one embodiment the invention provides a shower head. It has an inlet assembly having a portion for connection to a fluid supply at a first end, and an outlet assembly abutting the inlet assembly opposite the first end and being rotatably attached thereto.
The outlet assembly includes a housing positioned opposite the inlet assembly, and a diverter member in the housing. The diverter member includes three separate passages, the second passage being of a smaller cross section than the first passage. There is also a face plate member connected to the housing. The face plate member has two sets of fluid passageways therethrough. A first of the sets of passageways is capable of being in communication with either the first or the second passages, and the second of the sets of passageways is capable of being in communication with the third passage.
There is also an impeller positioned between the first of the sets and the first passage. When the first passage is in communication with the first set of passageways, and water is passed through the shower head, the impeller will spin. When the second passage is in communication with the first set (and water is passed through the shower head) the impeller will not spin. A consumer can therefore select a pulsing central flow at high force, or a more gentle non-pulsing central flow (e.g. to clean off the face), or a more diffuse spray to wash soap off the rest of the body.
In preferred forms flexible nozzles are positioned in the passageways, there is a seal member surrounding the first and second passages, the first set of passageways are positioned radially inward from the second set of passageways, and the diverter member includes a raceway for accommodating a detent member.
In another embodiment there is a shower head that has an inlet assembly with a first chamber therein, a means for coupling the first chamber to a fluid supply, and an exit from the first chamber. There is also an outlet assembly abutting the inlet assembly and being rotatably attached thereto. The outlet assembly has a body having an inlet positionable to communicate with the exit when the outlet assembly is rotated into different positions with respect to the inlet assembly. The body also has a discharge section in which outlets are positioned.
There is also a face plate member connected to the body. The face plate member has three sets of fluid passageways therethrough. The first set is a radially inward set. The second set is a radially middle set. The third set is a radially outward set.
Also provided are a first rotatable impeller positioned between a first outlet and the first set of passageways, and a second rotatable impeller positioned between a second outlet and the second set of passageways. When an outlet of the body is in communication with the first set of passageways and water is passed through the shower head, the first impeller will spin. Similarly, when an outlet of the body is in communication with the second set of passageways and water is passed through the shower head, the second impeller will spin. Water can also pass through the third set of passageways when an outlet of the body is in communication with the third set. In a preferred form the head is connected to a hand held shower handle.
In this form of the invention the two different impellers can cause pulsing at different rates. There is also the option of a non-pulsed flow. This provides increased massaging flexibility.
In yet another embodiment (the subject of this divisional) there is provided a shower head. It has an inlet assembly with a first chamber therein, a means for coupling the first chamber to a fluid supply, and an exit from the first chamber. There is also an outlet assembly abutting the inlet assembly and being rotatably attached thereto.
The outlet assembly has a body with an inlet positionable to communicate with the exit when the outlet assembly is rotated into different positions with respect to the inlet assembly. The body also has a discharge section in which outlets are positioned.
There is also a face plate member connected to the body. The face plate member has three sets of fluid passageways therethrough. The first set is a radially inward set constructed and arranged to provide water at a first force level for a given volume of water passing through the head. The third set is a radially outward set constructed and arranged to provide water at a third force level which is less than the first force for said given volume of water passing through the head. The second set is a radially middle set constructed and arranged to provide water at a second force level which is less than the first force level and greater than the third force level for said given volume of water passing through the shower head. The shower head is further characterized in that it does not have any impeller in fluid communication with the face plate. In judging force levels for a set for this purpose, one looks to the force of the water exiting the nozzle of the set with the highest force level.
This embodiment permits water to exit from three different concentric arrays, with varying levels of force. No impeller is required.
The invention thus provides a variety of different options for a shower head. The assembly is relatively inexpensive to produce and manufacture. Further, repair of the assembly is quite easy.
The advantages of the invention therefore include providing shower heads of the above kind which:
a. can provide a multiplicity of spray patterns;
b. can provide a variety of flow rates;
c. are easily installed and maintained;
d. are adapted to be employed in conjunction with both wall mounted fluid supplies and hand held shower outlets.